Scare to lose
by Ayesha sami
Summary: I scare to lose you...i have only one relation and it's you..i don't want to lose it at any cost..a one day late birthday gift for dear nikita


Hi guys how are you all i hope fine...well I come with a very short story...today is Nikita birthda...that's why I'm writing So here is start

After finishing case they drop siya in her house where her parents thanks them as well as apologize to acp for their misbehaving

Siya's M:I'm really sorry acp sir for my misbehavior...per main kya karti...aik maa jo hoon main

Acp sir:it's okay..Agar aap ki jagah koi aur hota to woh bhi yahi karta...acha ab hum chalte hai

They left the place..but he order duo to go home and take rest..daya who refuse first

D:sir humain kya hua hai hum bilkul theek hai

A:Haan sir daya bilkul theek keh raha hai

Ac:mujhe pata hai kitne theek ho...is liye ab ghar jao aur aram karo

Duo:yes sir

they depart from team..a silent appear in duo car...abhijeet look at him and observe his face

A:(think)lagta hai naraz hai?daya woh main soch..daya increase car speed..lagta hai kaafi naraz hai..ghar jaa kar manana(منانا)pade'ga

car stop in front of house..both get down..before abhijeet stop him...he enter in his room with fast step and lock it from insided

A:yeh daya ko akhir ho kya gaya hai...aisa behave kyun kar raha hai yeh

inside the room daya lay down on his bed and close his eyes..his buddy blood come in front of his eyes...his eyes open in great jark...he wipe his face with his both hands...his mind goes in flash back div/diva men was laying in road..he got three shot in his body..one from back,one in his chest and one in his shoulder..few minutes later a cid quill come there but it stop with great force...three officer's get down..acp pradyuman,daya and Freddie..they were running and shouting

**Abhijeet..abhijeet sir**

**they were calling his name until they reach near him daya sat down and take his head in his lap**

**abhijeet..abhijeet ankhain(آنکھیں )kholo abhijeet..**

**meri taraf dekho abhijeet nahi tum is tarah se humain chod kar nahi jaa sakte..baat karo abhijeet**

**he shake his head:abhijeet**

**he hug him and cry out..suddenly abhijeet take a breath..they take him in hospital where everyone worried for him..after one hour passed doctor come out and inform them about abhijeet coma...this thing made daya stunned to the core..only he know how he passed this one month without his buddy...without his soul**

outside of the room abhijeet sat on sofa..which is present in hall and thinking about daya

yeh daya..samajh main nahi aa raha hai akhir hua kya hai ise..aisi koun si baat hai jis wajah se yeh naraz hai..few minutes later..kahi is aik mahine ke beech main to kuch nahi ho gaya jab main coma main tha..nahi..shayad kuch aur baat hai..socho abhijeet socho

**Dekho daya yeh dard sirf mera hai..yeh gum mera hai..main ise kisi ke saath nahi baant(بانٹ )sakta**

hmmm kahi is baat ke liye to naraz nahi ho gaya...ho sakta hai..isi baat per naraz hua hoga woh..chalo baat kar ke dekhte hai

he get up from sofa and come near his buddy room...he about to knock the door when his buddy open up..abhijeet can see his red eyes

Abhijeet in panic tone:daya tum theek to ho na?kya hua hai..Haan...tum ro rahe the...Plz daya baat kya hai batao mujhe?

Daya:aisi koi baat nahi hai..tum be_wajah pareshaan ho rahe ho

nahi daya zaroor kuch baat hai jo tumhe pareshaan kar rahi hai..

kaha na abhijeet koi baat nahi hai aur Plz ab tum jaa ke aram karo

main aram baad main kar lo'nga pehle tum cut by daya

abhijeet Plz main is waqt koi baat nahi karna chahta..mujhe kuch waqt ke liye akela chod do

theek hai daya jaisa tum chaho...lekin agar tumhe lage ke Haan ab bata dena chahiye to mere pass aa jana...main inteezar(انتظار )karo'nga

he move toward his room and daya looking at him to go

daya was on beach and the wave of sea touch his feet he was thinking about his buddy

pata nahi kya kar raha hoga boss...(in anger)main kyun soch raha hoon uske baare main..us ne bhi to nahi socha mere baare main..pada raha aik mahine tak coma main...yeh tak nahi socha..main kaise raho'nga uske Bina...mere pass aik sirf woh hi to hai aur agar use kuch ho gaya to...ab bhi us din aur us manzar(منظر )ko yaad karta hoon to dar jaata hoon..main kisi cheez se nahi darta...jitna tumhe khona se darta hoon...jab bhi tumhe kuch ho jata hai to main bohut dar jaata hoon..main tumhe kisi bhi haal main nahi khona chahta hoon abhijeet...he think few minutes then...uske pass jaata hoon..wait kar raha hoga mera..pareshaan bhi hoga

abhijeet in his room:mujhe nahi pata tha daya meri itni se baat tum itna hurt ho jao'ge ke mujhe apna dard bhi nahi batao ge...main kya karta yaar us waqt mujhe kuch bhi samajh main nahi aa raha tha...main khud aik bojh main tha..usne bach'chi ko na bacha pane ka bojh..yaar tum to mujhe jaante ho..mujh se tumhari na hi narazgi bardaasht hoti hai aur na hi tumhari khamoshi...Plz yaar aa

he close his eyes just to relax himself and wait for his buddy...after half an hour he feel someone in his lap...he open his eyes and saw his buddy

daya...he call him with love..he look up...his red eyes broke abhijeet heart into peicec...he cuped his face kya hua hai mere daya ko?apne abhi ko nahi bataye'ga

daya hug him tightly and brust out...main bohut dar gaya tha boss jab maine tumhe road main us haal per dekha tha..pata hai maine tumhe bohut awaz di..per tum bilkul bhi nahi sun rahe the..sir se bhi kaha tumhe awaz dene ko...phir tum wapis aa gaye..magar phir coma main chale gaye..tum coma main kyun gaye?tumhe pata woh aik mahina maine kaise guzare hai..tumhe har waqt miss karta tha main..jab bhi phone bajta to lagta jaise tum ne call kiya hai...beauru ke gate khulne per aisa lagta tha jaise tum enter ho rahe ho..bohut yaad ate the tum..meri aik awaz per kahi se bhi aa Jane wala mera dost..mera bhai bed per aram se so raha tha..tum Plz kabhi bhi aise dor mat jaana abhi...nahi to main mar jao'nga

Abhijeet:khabar daar aisa kaha to...kuch nahi hoga tumhe..aur na hi kuch hone do'nga main..samjhe tum..(soft tone)tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe nahi pata tum ne woh aik mahine kaise guzare hai...jab bhi tum ne mujhe yaad kya..mujhe pata chala..jab bhi awaz di...maine woh awaz suni..maanta hoon main bed per pada hua tha..magar woh sirf jism tha...meri rooh(روح )to har waqt tumhare saath tha..phir khud ko kaisa akela samajh Liya tum ne...hmmmmm...chalo ab yeh rona dona band karo...tumhare inteezar main abhi tak kuch nahi khaya maine...tum fresh ho jao tab tak main kuch bana leta hoon...pat on his head..pagal kahi kadiv/divabhijeet left the room and daya go to in his room for fresh

SO KAISA LAGA AAP SAB KO...BATANA ZAROOR..SORRY NATKAT..PER WAQT NAHI MIL RAHA THA..AUR KAL SUBAH SE LIGHT BHI NAHI THI...UFFF ITNI PARESHANI...AB JITNA WAQT MILA AUR JO BHI DIMAG MAIN AYA WOH LIKH DIYA..PATA NAHI KAISA HAI..PER PHIR BHI AAP SAB REVIEWS KAR DENA...SORRY FOR MISTAKE

OK BYE

TAKE CARE

WITH YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT

AYESHA


End file.
